


Whole New World

by SassyLassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, depictions of decapitated head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An actual canon (sort of) story from me. Basically the lead up to the meteor entering the new session and what Gamzee got up to before heading out to see what is going on with Jade and everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Art at the end credited to me, myself, and I.  
> Also note that this was written before the reveal of who has been controlling Gamzee mentally. Thanks!

The meteor was picking up speed now. It was to be expected, it had finally reached its destination after all. Within the halls, and rooms, possessions which once meant so much to the inhabitants were being tossed around. If he were any closer to the rooms, Gamzee Makara may have heard all the crashing and thumping of the furniture, and other nick-nacks.

His hands gripped the piece of machinery he had hidden behind while the others had gathered together. Gamzee hadn’t felt particularly welcomed by any of those guys, so he had hung back, watching them all. A little family. A fractured, broken, barely strung together family…

There was Dave. Oh Messiahs he loathed him so much, and it wasn’t even the kind of loathing a Troll welcomed. It was the kind of hatred that made him almost want to rip his head off and bathe in his human blood. Whatever color that would be.

Then there was Karkat. …his ex-moirail, the one who had calmed him down so easily three years ago. But their bond was doomed from the start, not even considering how he had wound up entering a kismesis relationship with Terezi. The one troll his moirail had been so invested in, so taken with. Terezi. That bitch. Thinking she was so smart and smug… bringing her down to his level had been so much fun but she had worn her welcome now. Long since past her use, to be honest.

Rose and Kanaya, they may as well be one person in his honest opinion. One person who loathed him and he knew far better than to show himself to Kanaya. Not since her swift kick to his bulge. That Rose human was amusing enough to watch from the vents, but she offered nothing to him so he had no interest.

Mayor? Mayor was okay. Nice and quiet. Kept to himself. No harm had been done by him to Gamzee so he had no reason to hate him. More like hating the fact he hung with those others as if he belonged there. More welcome than himself. That part hurt.

Well. It’s where they had stood. They were gone now. Those bright flashes of green had been so bright the clown had to shut his eyes and when they opened… they were gone. Even the witch was gone.

He was alone.

It was what he was used to, how he’d managed all his life. He was comfortable when it was just him, him and his thoughts.

His thoughts, which, now, were screaming because things were beginning to grow hot. Almost too hot to handle. They were entering the atmosphere and it made his eyes burn, his face paint to melt off his face. Honking in alarm, Gamzee staggered to his feet and ran down the stair way they had all exited not too long ago.

He tripped and jumped over the scattered furniture until he found his favorite vent entrance. Ripping it off the hinges he lunged inside, and scurried through the vents thanks to so much experience. His fingers dug against the smooth metal and his clothed knees slipped, but his curled shoes gripped in their place.

Gamzee could make this trip in the dark, with his eyes shut. He knew how to navigate these vents so, so well. Even with the meteor shaking and quaking around him. Finding the exit vent he needed, Gamzee pushed it open and fell suddenly.

The meteor had turned so drastically what had been a floor exit had become a wall exit, and he had fallen into a pile of horns which honked noisily at the sudden weight on them. The troll groaned as he rubbed his head, but his eyes snapped open as the whole meteor began to quake and this time was not stopping.

Getting to his feet, he slipped on a horn, fell, but then again got to his feet and rushed to what he’d been after all this time. He plunged his hands into a certain pile which had shifted thanks to the shaking meteor and searched until he grabbed onto what he needed.

With a good yank, out came Tavros’ head. Thanks to it being kept in a cool, dry place so often he had been preserved very well. The clown gave a small, sad, smile as he looked over his best bro. His only friend left, now.

"Don’t be scared, Tavros." he whispered as he leaned into the pile of clothes and horns, holding the severed head tightly against his chest. He brought one hand up and began to stroke that messy, blood stained hair. "We’re gonna be okay, you’ll see. We got a whole new world awaiting us mother fucker, and you… you’ll be the best sprite in the whole fucking world."

The shaking and the noise was almost unbearable. Gamzee kept sliding one side of the room to the other, again, and again but nothing could shake his grasp on Tavros’ head.

"Whole new world, mother fucker… whole… new… world…"


End file.
